Replaceable wear liners are often incorporated into cone crushers to form the crushing surfaces used to crush various materials. Cone crushers typically comprise an eccentric assembly that rotates about a stationary shaft resulting in a gyratory motion which is harnessed to crush material as it traverses between crushing surfaces in the crushing chamber where the replaceable wear liners are located. Material to be crushed is effectively reduced into smaller dimensions as a result of being subjected to compression between the tapered crushing surfaces of the crushing chamber. The reduced material then exits from a gap between the crushing surfaces sometimes called the “closed side setting” where the minimum width of the reduced material is predetermined by manipulating the closed side setting in accordance with the desired geometry of the reduced material. The final product consists of material that possesses the desired geometry or ratio of length to width to thickness. Various applications such as road surfacing, paving, landscaping and so forth have various desired geometries.
Over time the replaceable wear liner may begin to deteriorate such that the space between the crushing surfaces becomes distorted, which consequently reduces the crusher's ability to produce the desired geometry. This results in irregular or substandard final product material. Substandard product may require that the replaceable wear liner be serviced or replaced. Consequently, the time required to properly address wear issues equates to significant economic loss both in terms of maintenance and production loss.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,431 by Stafford, et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a rock crusher such as a cone or jaw crusher that incorporates hardened tapered inserts in the manganese or other wear liner of at least one of its crushing elements. The inserts extend outwardly from the crushing surface of the crushing element towards the facing crushing surface so as, in use, to act as pick axes that shatter rock primarily by impact rather than pulverizing the rock by compression.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,279 by Stafford, et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a rock crusher such as a cone or jaw crusher that incorporates hardened tapered inserts in the manganese or other wear liner of at least one of its crushing elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,905 by Motz et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a liner segment which, when grouped with a plurality of like segments, is usable as a composite wearing element for lining the bowl in a cone crusher or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,633 by Dougall et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses liner assemblies for the bowl and mantel of a gyratory cone crushing machine. Each assembly includes a liner backing plate formed from a material of low abrasion resistance which takes the form of a truncated cone to conform to the associated bowl or mantle. The crushing surface of the liner assembly is defined by a plurality of arcuate segments. The segments are arranged in a ring fashion on the backing plate and secured thereto with a resilient adhesive such as urethane.